Sick Days
by TeamEdwardAnthony1901
Summary: Bella has the Stomach Flu while Charlie is at work. Who will take care of her? Edward! How will Edward react? What about Bella? Fluff alert. BxE Vampire and Human


**Hello Readers!**

**I'm back with another one shot!**

**And I am happy for this one!**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. None of these characters. Only the plot **

**:)**

**Bella Swan**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the window. I tried to move my neck which was against Edward's cool torso. Only to find I had a stiff neck. I gently turned my head and it made a cracking noise. I winced as it became sore.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked and put his cool hand on my face.

"Your warm love" Edward said and took the blankets off me. And pressed his hands to my arms and legs.

"I feel a little sick," I said. My voice was croaky. I winced as my stomach churned and I unsteadily sat up.

Edward put a hand to my back to hold me up, he rubbed my back and suddenly picked me up and next thing I know I'm leaned over toilet puking out my insides.

"Edward" I whimpered when I was finished.

"It's okay Bella, your okay" he said and put a cool washcloth on my forehead and wiped my face down. And my neck and arms. He threw the cloth in the sink and flushed the toilet closing the lid. He gently picked me up. But I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my weak legs around his waist.

"Bella?" He said.

"I'm comfortable" I whispered. My voice still croaky.

"Well okay,"

"Do you want to brush your teeth?" He asked before he walked out of the bathroom.

I shook my head no against his shoulder and he sighed.

He slowly walked down the steps and into the living room. He set me carefully down on the couch and laid me back. When I laid my head down on the pillow I felt my hair was wet. I winced as I took my weak hand and ran my hands threw it.

I was sweaty.

"Here love I'm going to take you temperature." Edward had a thermometer in his hands I was happy we put it in our mouths not... down there.

He stuck it in my mouth gently and I held put it under my tongue. It slipped from my mouth once. Making Edward hold the end till it beeped. When it did Edward swiftly looked at it he sighed and pulled at his hair.

"Stomach Flu," He said and put the plastic container back on the thermometer.

I tried to lift my head but I was dizzy. I laid back down and sighed in relief when my head it the pillow.

"How did I get that?" I moaned.

"I'm not sure, maybe at school there was a lot of kids absent the last week, there must be a virus going around," Edward said. And sat down on the floor next to my head.

"Are you feeling dehydrated?"

"No"

"Loss of appetite?"

"Yes"

"Headaches? Feeling faint?"

"No headaches.. but I'm dizzy"

"Abdominal cramps?"

"No"

"Your skin color is kinda dark love." He traced my arm with his fingers.

"Defiantly the stomach flu." he said.

"Edward? Can you please call Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure.. Well I need Esme to call off school for me." he stood up and kissed my forehead.

While Edward talked on the phone I closed my eyes. I was getting chilly so I covered up with a blanket. But of course then I will get hot then I'll get cold again and have to cover back up.

"Hey, Alice is going to stop over and give you some stuff, we hope it helps you." he said and sat down again.

"Okay. What did Charlie say?"

"He is going to call the school. He seemed kind of nervous when I said I'll take care of you. But he seems happy that someone is here with you... And he said he loves you and hopes you feel better."

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry love," I opened my eyes slowly.

"What are you sorry for Edward?"

"That your sick... and I can't help you."

"Edward it's not your fault okay? Everybody gets sick a couple times in there life, either way there is nothing you could do about it."

He was about to say something but the doorbell rang.

"Alice," he said and flew to the door.

"Hi Edward!" I heard Alice's cheery voice in the hallway.

I giggled quietly. But my throat was sore.

"Alice" Edward said.

"Oh my goodness your so formal!" she said, and I heard a slap.

"Hi Bella, I hope this makes you feel better," Alice came in the living room with three grocery bags.

"Hi thank you Alice," I said.

"Okay Edward. Now I got her a couple bottles on ginger ale-"

Yummy

"Now she should be able to keep this down but make sure she still drinks it slowly. And here is some soup. I got Bella's favorite, and my vision was kinda blurry so I would be careful with this. And some tissues, because they don't have any. I also got some water.. I don't think Bella would drink well water. Yuck!"

"Okay thank you Alice!" Edward said and took the bags from her and flew into the kitchen.

"Your the best Alice," I mumbled.

"I know!"

I could almost roll my eyes

"I should of warned Edward ahead of time. The vision just popped up right out of nowhere! And you were already vomiting in the bathroom so I just let him figure it out," she said and sat on the couch by my waist.

Edward strolled back into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and he looked worried.

"Alice thanks for the stuff," he said.

"Oh your welcome Edward." she said and stood up.

"Well I better get going my and Jazz are going hunting and I don't want to keep him waiting. Oh! And he said he hopes you feel better Bella,"

"Oh.. tell him thank you Alice."

"I will!" she leaned down and kissed my cheek and went to hug Edward. More like jump on him and knock him over onto the floor.

I laughed. I laughed so hard I thought I had to vomit again. I coughed a couple times and finally settled down.

"Jeez Alice don't kill her," Edward said and stroked my cheek.

"Oh calm down Edward," she said and walked to the door.

"Bye" she called and slammed the door.

"Alice will be Alice," Edward said and sat where Alice was sitting. I grabbed his hands and pressed them to my forehead.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" Edward asked and stroked my cheek. I coughed and sniffed.

"A little thirsty." I croaked. He smiled.

"Do you want Ginger Ale?" He said knowingly. I smiled weakly and nodded my head. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I'll get you some Ginger Ale" He walked into the kitchen and I heard him open the refrigerator. I weakly looked around for something to do. The computer was a big no no.. Wow I sound like a five year old.

I saw the TV remote on the coffee table and I reached for it. I had to put one hand on the cold floor to reach it. I actually almost fell off the couch doing it. I turned the TV and flicked through the channels while Edward came in.

"Here is your Ginger Ale," He said and put it on the coffee table. He slowly set me up right and held my back like a mother would do to her baby. He held it to my lips. I was so damn thirsty I wanted to chug it down. But I didn't that would make me sick.

"Edward..." I sighed when I laid back down.

"Yes love?"

"Can you put a movie in for me?" I mumbled.

"Sure, what movie?"

"Home Alone 2" I mumbled.

"Home Alone?... Isn't that a Christmas movie?"

"Yes..."

"But it's September"

"Edward. Home Alone. Now" I hissed.

"Okay fine." He stood up and went to our selection of movies. I had a couple of my own, but they were mostly Charlie's.

I watched as Edward popped it in the dvd player. I coughed a couple times and reached my my drink. He grabbed the remote and gently moved my legs and set them on the floor so he could sit down next to me.

"Can I snuggle with you? I'm sick," I said.

"Yes love you can 'snuggle' with me" He picked me up gently and leaned my overheated body on his side. My head pressed against his gray shirt. I flinched. Even though his body was cold. His shirt was warm.

"Can you take your shirt off? For some reason it's warm" I sniffed.

Edward looked at me funny and swiftly took his shirt off and set it on the floor.

I leaned into his side. And nearly cried out in relief when his cool chest came in contact with my burning body.

"Is that better?" he said against my hair as the movie started playing.

"Much," I said.

**120 Minutes Later...**

I snuggled into Edward's chest as he turned the regular TV on. I drank the rest of my drink and Edward took my glass.

"Here let me take this into the kitchen love," Edward said and stood up.

"Okay," I said and laid back. I shut my eyes. And suddenly I felt very tired. I yawned and snuggled into the warm blankets. Then finally fell asleep...

**Edward**

I walked back into the living room expecting Bella to be wide awake. But I found her snuggled into the blankets fast asleep. I smiled and turned off the TV, I wasn't going to watch it. I glanced at the clock on there computer and saw that Charlie was going to be home soon. He would be expecting dinner. And I know Bella wasn't going to make it.

I took my phone out of my pocket when it started to vibrate. It was a text from Alice.

**Don't worry about Charlie's dinner he**

**is going to stop at the diner and **

**bring the food home**

**~Alice**

I smirked and replied "Okay"

I sat down on the chair next to the couch to watch Bella sleep. I picked my legs up and wrapped my arms around them and watched her. I heard quiet rumble on thunder about two miles away. I decided that if it was going to storm then I should lay with Bella. Because she still has that fear of storms.

I laid down next to her and she slowly curled into me. The bones in her back cracked and she coughed.

I put my hand on her warm back and gently rubbed. I still had my shirt off and it was still on the floor. It started to sprinkle outside, I was hoping the windows were shut so I don't have to move from my spot next to Bella. But of course it started to pour the wind picked up and it was blowing in my face.

I hurriedly shut the windows and went into the kitchen. I shut all the windows in the house and got back to Bella as she began to stir.

But she went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling in the drive way. I smelled his usual steak and fries. And also a milkshake. I honestly never knew he even ate milkshakes. But I guess there is a lot of stuff I don't know about Charlie.

Bella yawned in my arms and turned so she was facing the couch cushions. Still sleeping.

"Bella? Edward?" Charlie called as he shut the door. I heard him taking of his shoes and hanging up his gun. He set the food I'm guessing in the kitchen and walked into the living room.

His lips pressed together in a line when he saw me with no shirt. I could of laughed. Or blushed if I was human. I reached for my shirt on the floor and slipped it on.

"Hi Charlie," I said as he walked over to the couch.

"Hi Edward... How is she?" He asked nervously. He eyed me. My hand was still on her lower back.

"She is okay, she has been sleeping for about two hours." I told him. He nodded and scratched his head.

"Oh that's good.. Uh what does she have again?" he said and walked to the kitchen.

"Small case of the stomach flu, I think she will be better by tomorrow." I said.

"Good. Good," he said and brought his food into the living room and set up a dinner tray and dug in. he turned on the game on low volume.

"Edward?" Bella said quietly, he voice was less croaky and her skin was starting to get color back.

"Hi love, how was your nap?" I said and felt around her forehead.

"It was great, I feel a lot better now." She said and sneezed.

"Your cooling down love. Are you hungry? I can name you some soup?" I asked.

"That would be great Edward. Thank you," Bella said and pressed her warm lips to my cheek.

"Your welcome."

I kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the can of soup and dumped it into the pan.

"So did Edward take good care of you?" Charlie asked Bella quietly. He thought I couldn't hear, I smirked.

Only if you knew Charlie.

"Yea Edward always takes good care of me dad." She said.

"Oh good. I was just making sure... he looked pretty comfortable when I got home,"

I turned the oven on slowly

"What do you mean?" she asked. I leaned against the counter waiting for his answer.

"Well I mean I came in and he was shirtless... and his hand close to your butt,"

"Charlie!" Bella cried.

"What? Bella I'm your father! I worry,"

"Well your talking about Edward here! And I'm sick, do you really think we would try stuff when I'm sick? And remember? Edward is old fashioned."

"Oh yea 'old fashioned' I forgot,"

"Come on Charlie. Edward takes good care of me, and you know that,"

"Yea. I'm sorry Bells."

"It's okay dad,"

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better then I was before. Alice stopped by earlier,"

"Oh she did?" Charlie's voice perked up. I rolled my eyes.

My phone vibrated again

**Hey don't hate me because Charlie loves me! :D**

**~Alice**

I chuckled quietly and put my phone away

**Bella**

"Yea she heard I was sick so she stopped by to drop off some stuff."

"Oh that's sweet of her. How is Alice doing anyway?"

"Oh she is great. Still a shop-a-holic. Her and Jasper are going away for the weekend though."

"Oh.. But it's only Thursday aren't they going to school tomorrow?"

"No.. they wanted to get a head start. Long drive." I said quickly.

"Oh okay then,"

I sat back on the couch and sighed. My stomach was starting to churn again. I flinched hoping I wasn't going to vomit on the floor.

I heard Edward walk in when I moaned.

"Bella are you okay?" He said and bent down next to me, Charlie stopped eating and looked at us.

"I feel sick again." I said and rolled over facing Edward.

"Edward take me to the bathroom." I said.

He grabbed me and walked awfully fast up the stairs, he almost didn't get the toilet lid open before I emptied out the contents of my empty stomach.

"Bella sweetheart it's okay," Edward said when I sobbed quietly. I was embarrassed for vomiting in front of him. It wasn't fair; he could never get sick, _I_ could never take care of him when he was sick. He can only take care of me. Till I'm changed.

"Why are you crying love?" he asked as he wiped my forehead and neck off. And flushed the toilet.

"Nothing!" I said quietly. He handed me a ready toothbrush and I weakly brushed my teeth.

"Bella." He said.

"Nothing is wrong Edward. I always cry when I vomit." I said.

"Bella your a terrible liar. The last couple times you've been sick you never cried." he said.

"Fine! I'm embarrassed okay? I could never take care of you because you are a vampire! And you never get sick! I'm a little human and you can take care of me! But I can't take care of you! And I'm embarrassed because it is disgusting to vomit and I'm doing it in front of you. And you are... perfect," I said.

"Bella," Edward said as my eyes started to tear up.

I felt a gust of wind, and I was in my room.

"I'm not perfect. I did wrong things in my long life, I killed, stolen I did a lot of wrong things Bella. I may seem 'perfect' on the outside, but I'm not. Too you, and other people and maybe even Charlie I look perfect. But I'm not! And Bella. Love there is no need to be _embarrassed_ it's normal to get sick. I'll admit it isn't pretty. But no matter what Bella you're beautiful even if you broke every bone in your body. Or you had a accident like Emily had with the wolves. You'll still be beautiful. No matter what Bella you be beautiful." he said and stroked my cheeks.

I sniffed and tears fell. He brushed the hair away from my face and leaned in close.

"I love you Bella. No matter what I'll always love you. Only you,"

"I love you too Edward,"

He leaned in and kissed my lips gently

"Good... Now let's go, you need to get some food in your tummy," he said and kissed me again.

I giggled weakly and he picked me up and walked slowly downstairs.

Author's Note

Like? Yes, No? Let me know in a review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
